HALO OPERATION NEWSTARS
by CalRizz
Summary: The Galactic Empire who stand stood to take over the galaxy using the dark side with them and the UNSC who were present to protect the Humanity from threats, what would happen when the two of these faction faced each other?


**Hey guys! It's me again and I know this is a sudden new story but I decided I'll be working with this one either, I never said that I love HALO Series but I actually really love it and now I'm making a fic about it, I might be a beginner on making this kind of fic story but I'll try my best as I could, anyway hope you like this one!**

* * *

 **HALO OPERATIONS NEWSTARS**

 **WRECKED**

(PART 1/2)

"Mayday - mayday this is the UNSC Aurora, we are in an engagement with an Unidentified forces , requesting backup to nearby UNSC forces immediately, Over" the Sounds of the radio chatter playback from the bridge commanding device's

"This radio messages just came around 30 Minutes ago before we lost contact with the UNSC Aurora" said the UNSC Sierra Officer, Commander Carozza with his second handed man next to him Lieutenant Yee in the Bridge briefing deck

"Sir, where is this UNSC vessel location supposed to be at the moment?" ask Sergeant Connor

"Our GPS track their signal 30 minutes ago and it seems they were right...here!" Said the commander while showing the cordinates of the SOS signal coming from through the Hologram

"But unnfortunately we lost their signal and there are 15% of chance that the ship is still on one piece but if there is a covenant ship around then we had to check out before we become their next target"said the Commander

"What's our mission Captain?" said Will in his blue ODST suit and without his helmet you can see his scar on his right eyes

"We are closing in by 30 (minutes) to their coordinates, we don't know where is this thread and how strong or what they are

at the moment but we know we had to check and we will" said the commander to everyone inside the Bridge deck. people from rookies marine to the ODST Lieutenant were present

"So while we're closing in, gear up and get yourself up ready to go, 10 minutes people!" Shouted the commander and everybody are on their feet.

In the Armory decks

The marines is setting up and so as the Alpha team or the ODST team in the UNSC Sierra "Lockett pass me those clips will ya?" shouted Jessica from the corner of the room as she ready her gun and load it up

"here you go! *Tosh*Jess don't forget to clean your gun, your's old and rusty...don't you afraid it might blow up in your hand sometimes?" said Lockett, The engineer in the Alpha team which is the ODST team stationed in the UNSC Sierra,

"*Catch*I got this you blockhead, this gun had been with me for years, so shut the fuck up and get some load up Lockett" yelled Jessica while lockett just smirk on her, she's an experience ODST and one of the survivor of the reach 20 years ago back when she was just a child.

"Got any idea what's going on with the Aurora?" ask Carl with his with his Rifle on his hand, he's a the tallest guy and a pretty strong, great with heavy weapon and altillery

"whatever happens to the Aurora it won't be good, and we got to find out, lets move alpha" Said Will with his loading his Assault rifle and signaling the group to move out

"yes sir"shouted the whole Alpha team

5 minutes Later

"Alright attention all marines, we just received a bad news from the UNSC Aurora 30 minutes earlier, we heard from the radio command center that the UNSC Aurora is sending SOS message but unnfortunately we lost their contact and we don't know how they are at the moment..." Carroza said as the captain of the Aurora vessel ship to all marines on deck

"...there are only 15% chance that the Aurora is still in one piece so..." Carroza silent his mouth for a moment and the decks gone quiet

"...what's wrong? why did the captain sto-" Said Carl when suddenly the crowds of marine cried in shock and awe to what they saw through the Deck window

"Ooh my god...is that the Aurora!?" shouted Zac, he's the youngest and the rookies member of the ODST in Sierra

"It is, damn they're really fucked up aren't they..." Jess said, the Ship was totally destroyed into pieces

"...Attention all Personnel, get to your deck and report to your squad leader for further information, i repeat get to your deck" Shouted the Captain along with all the marines and the ship crew get to their work

"Alpha Squad on me!" Will Shouted while holding his helmet

"Listen up! we got a simple job to do! We have to recover the Aurora's recording devices or the blackbox or whatever it is from the Aurora itself, we get to check the bridge deck area so prepare your Jetpacks and oxygen tub because...it's going to get zero!" Will explained and he put his helmet on his head

"Sounds simple enough!" Carl

"Yeah, but it might get worse..." Connor said to Carl, the Other Marine got their own each job from joining the search for survivor to stationed in the hangar for further situation "Alpha Squad please head and report to Pelican no.42 immediately!" shouted the Hangar Command center

"This is it boys, lets go" Will with his Rifle ready and loaded, he's heading right inside the pelican with rest of his men

2 Minutes Later inside the Pelican

"So what's is this sudden thread is all about?" asked Carl "Don't know, the thread is still unidentified and that's our mission, we've got to investigate what happen inside the Aurora" Will "Could it be Covenant?" asked Jessica loading her pistol and put on her hostler

"I don't know about any covey but i didn't see a single covenant Ship...could they be inside the Aurora!?" Lockett

"Don't know...probably they were waiting for us" Will said, There 6 member of Alpha team which is Will, Connor, Clark, Jessica, Zac, and Lockett. The whole alpha team is inside the Pelican heading toward the Aurora in minutes.

"Alright squad I've got words from our Captain, Search and secure! That's our mission but it will be necessary to look for any survivor if there is any survivor inside the Aurora. The Ship itself is destroyed into three pieces which is Bridge, Middle deck and The Engine plus Storage deck and our job is right into the bridge, the bridge is mostly undamaged from what we see..." Explained Will through the Hologram inside the Pelican to all his men "...But i want you all to be careful of any threads, prepare your jetpacks and oxygen mask in case of we're entering vacuum, do not leave any man behind and find this Black box by 30 mins, any question?" finished Will

The whole squad Nod and prepared and wear their helmet right on "Sounds good!" Shouted Will "10 Seconds!" shouted the Pelican Pilots

"Alright get ready!" shouted will, the Alpha team is about to make a blow into the Aurora and search any clue or survivor from what left of the Aurora itself as the light goes green and "...Go! Go! Go!" Will shouted followed with the back door of the Pelican opened and they all jumped with their jetpacks and enter the ship ruins.

 **Inside the aurora**

*Bang* "Breaching - breaching!" shouted Connor with his rifle aimed and ready to fire

"Clear!" Jess

"Seems Clear!" Carl

"All Clear, stick together and move on formation" Will said as they moved inside the Aurora and sweep the hall deck slowly and carefully

"...Owh...what the hell is happened here?" said Lockett as he look around the deck full with black mark, Blaster marks on the wall with many dead bodies lying on the ground frozen and death

"Poor men...the hell is all this? doesn't seems like Covenant thing..." Jess said while looking and checking of the dead body remains

"These...blasters marks, I've never seen one like this before" said Jessica while pointing the Marks on a dead body

"hmm...weird i think it couldn't be Covenant, if it does Covey why do they need to breach in and kill everyone on the ship? why didn't they just destroy it?" said Lockett while looking at the dead bodies

"Because it's not...come on the Bridge is up ahead we have to go!" said Will signaling his hand and clapping Zac shoulder

*Zap* The door to the bridge has opened, revealing...an empty bridge where the console controller is surprisingly is still in a good condition. Will Enter followed with the rest of his alpha squad

"Hello!? is there anyone in here?" shouted Carl dumbly without any worry "Carl!" Jess Yelled "What!?" "You could get us killed!" Shouted Connor

"Well there is no one in here right?" Answered Carl as the three marines start to argue at each other and ignoring the situation their into right now. "...Weird...somethings really odd in here" Mumbled Zac

"Did you say something Rookie?" ask Will approaching Zac from behind and clap his shoulder "I said there is something odd in here" "Odd?" ask Lockett in confused while checking on the console system and searching for the blackbox

"Yeah, we found a lot of dead bodies in the halldeck earlier but here inside the Bridge where it suppose to be full of Marines and including the Captain itself were no where to be found...even there are no single dead bodies around here...i wonder what happen" Said Zac

"Agreed but i found what we've been looking for, now lets get back to our ship and-" said Lockett

"HEY I FOUND SOMEONE ALIVE DOWN HERE!" shouted Jessica from the lower Bridge deck, her shout is pretty loud trough the Squad Radio chatter

"Jesus Jessica, keep it down will ya?" said Locket "S-sorry but please keep down here quickly"

after that Will, Lockett, Zac and Connor goes to Jessica Location where she found one of the UNSC Aurora Marines...Alive but injured "Is he okay?" asked Lockett

"No...he's badly injured we got to get him out of here" Jess as she tried to wake the marines but no respond so she tried to carry her when suddenly "-Urrgh...wha...the..." said The injured marine in low tone as he's running out of breath

"Hang on we're going to get you out of here!" shouted Jessica "Jess let me carry him" said Connor since he's the strongest person in he alpha team "Guys...Radio is hot, they're talking about ship...what ships?" Carl told to the team

"What...on earth is that..." Said Will in fear and tremble as he look through the Bridge window "S-sir! W-what's going on!?" shouted Zac!

"Sierra 1 this Alpha 1/6, I've spotted an unidentified ship coming from the other side of the Aurora, what should we do sir?" Will speaking to the Commander through the Radio, while he ship is coming closer as closer as it get.

"This Sierra 1 to all squad on task, Fall back to the ship immediately! I repeat fall back to the ship ASAP!" speak the Commander of the Sierra

"Alright you heard the Commander let's move out!" said Will signaling his squad "Will! i think the ship is shooting something!" said Carl pointing his finger to the window where the Unknown ship were

*Bang - bang* sound of explosion coming from the outsider of the aurora "OH FUCK! They're shooting us! GO!" Shouted Will in fear ad loud and the rest of the Alpha run through the deck heading to the rendezvous location

*Bang* the ship is shaking so bad causing the Alpha team start to lose their balance on their feet while running "This is bad! where to!?" shouted Jess "To the Left! GO!" Lockett

"Fuuuucck please make it!" yelled Connor while carrying the injured marine with a oxygen mask on his face already "That door! why is it closed!?" shouted Zac while running with the others

"Shit, Fire in the hole!" *Bang* the door opened with a little bit of a grenade launcher help "That's the ship Go!" Shout Will on Vacuum trough his ODST suit with oxygen, the other made it out also, the Injured marine is safe and made it back to the Pelican

"Alright we're inside Close the door!" shouted Will and the back door of the pelican itself closed and fly back to the Sierra immediately "That...must be a Hostile...shit that was close one!" said Carl with sweat on his face after he put off his helmet and looking relieved "A-agreed..." Zac said

The Pelican made it back to the ship with the other pelican, the UNSC Sierra Crew is on rush as the Unidentified ship was approaching their way and it seems to be hostiles.

Captain Carroza has been waiting for his men return from the Aurora itself in the hangar"Lieutenant Will!" shouted Carroza "Yes sir!" "Did you got the Blackbox?" asked Carroza "Yes sir it's with us! and we also found only one survivor, the other were found dead or missing" explained Will while the Alpha squad were taking a rest near there

"Good job Lieutenant Will, but there is no time to rest, we got to deal with that ship!" said Carroza "Absolutely sir!" "Good, get your man to battle station!"

"Affirmative sir!" salute Will as he headed back to his squad and Captain Carroza head back to his station, the rest of the Marined are rushing meanwhile the Unknown Hostile ship is Heading closer and closer each time

 _This is no Covey we are facing_ _with_

* * *

 **(Part 1/2)**

 **And that's the whole part 1 of the first chapter, hope you like it, leave a review and probably favorite my story, don't forget to check my other stories, thank you!**


End file.
